Help!
by letgo
Summary: And, so class, we have been invited to stay with former world martial arts champion, Son Goku and his family for the weekend. Please return these permission slips by tomorrow because we'll be leaving the day after tomorrow at three A.M. sharp, the teache
1. Chapters 1 to 5

Help!

Chapter's 1-5

Yes, Help! has returned, and with a new makeover. It's being revised and you'll find that a lot of stuff has been changed, but not in a bad way. I do not own anything in this story.

"And, so class, we have been invited to stay with former world martial arts champion, Son Goku and his family for the weekend. Please return these permission slips by tomorrow because we'll be leaving the day after tomorrow at three A.M. sharp," the teacher told her class.

"So, Videl, you going on the trip? I am!" Erasa asked, combing her short blond hair with her fingers.

"Yeah, I guess. What about you Sharp?" Videl asked.

"Might as well," the dumb blond guy replied, flexing his muscles in hopes of impressing the ladies.

"Hey, where's Gohan?" Erasa asked.

"Guess nerd-boy must be sick for once," Sharpener scoffed.

At the Son residence

"Gohan, you've got a fever. You're staying home!" Goku and Goten heard Chichi yelled at her older son.

"But mom-" the teen began only to be cut off by a clang that made the two outside wince.

"You are staying home and that's final!" They heard Chichi yell. The next morning, Gohan still had his fever and had to stay home again, while his friends wondered what was wrong.

"Why do we have to leave so early!" Erasa whined.

"We can sleep on the bus," Videl snapped back, not in the mood for her friends whining.

"Touchy, touchy," Erasa muttered, getting a death glare from Videl, who was not a morning person at all.

"Erasa, I've got to agree with Videl on that one," a half-asleep Sharpener told their friend. "Come on, let's go grab some seats," he went on to say. Nodding in agreement, the two girls followed him onto the bus. There were a total of 15 students going on the trip and all but two of them were on the bus. They showed up a few minutes later, and with that, the bus left Orange Star High School, heading into the lair of torture known as the Son home.

"Class, we're getting close to our destination, so will you all WAKE UP!" The teacher yelled, making more than a few students jump awake. About fifteen minutes later, they had arrived at the Son home. Outside stood two little boys, one with lavender hair, the other black. Then, to everyone's surprise, the two flew off, heading towards South City, while their hair color changed to yellow. As they got off the bus, they could hear some people yelling inside. The teacher, Mrs. Disk, went to knock on the door just as it opened, and accidentally, knocked on the head of someone very familiar to us but not to her.

"Woman, what do you think you're doing?" The short, scary looking man asked his eyes flared in anger. "Never mind that. Hey Kakarot, did you know you've got a bunch of weakling bakas in your yard?" Vegeta yelled, having puzzled the class and scared the teacher.

"Oh, that's right," A voice yelled. A few moments later, the Saiya-jin rounded the corner. "Tell Bulma I said hi, and also thank you for me will you. Later, Vegeta," the guy said as the other one left. "Hi, I'm Goku, pleased to meet you," the guy said, flashing a grin that seemed oddly familiar. "Follow me," he told them. "I'll have the boys' get your bags later," he went on.

"This is my wife, Chichi, and man, she an awesome cook," Goku told them as they passed the kitchen, where she was making a ton of food for breakfast.

"Goku, do you know where Goten ran off to?" Chichi asked.

"Umm, let's see he's with Trunks and they're going to Bulma's. Vegeta's with them," He added. "Why?"

"I wanted him to go wake up his brother," Chichi stated. "Can you?"

"Sure, I'm getting ready to show everyone their rooms, so I'll do it on the way there," Goku replied. "Okay, well, let's go!" Goku grinned, showing everyone the way to their rooms. "Pick any room you want but these three," he told them, pointing to the three doors they couldn't choose.

"Why can't we pick one of them?" Videl asked.

"Well, they're me and Chichi and the boys' rooms," Goku answered. "Well, while you guys pick your rooms, I'll go wake him up," Goku added, slipping into one of the three rooms. They shrugged, and went on, picking rooms to call their own for the next few days.

"Dad! You're worse than Goten," a voice yelled after a few minutes. Everyone found it familiar, but couldn't place whom it belonged to.

"You better get dressed. We've got visitors!" The ever-cheerful voice of Goku answered.

"WHAT!" The first yelled. Goku stepped out of the room, leaving his son to get dressed.

A few minutes later, after Goku had led them back down to the dining room to eat, Chichi started to bring out mountains of food. About halfway through the meal, after almost everyone had lost their desire to eat, did a very familiar voice appear.

"Hey, mom, what smells so good?" The familiar voice from before asked the voice nearby.

"Breakfast, and you'd better get down here before your father eats it all," Son Chichi called back. Seconds later, the face no one could place to the voice appeared.

"GOHAN!" A few people shouted in surprise. The two Saiyans, along with a few others, covered their ears.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Videl yelled at him.

"That's what I should be asking you," Gohan chuckled nervously.

"For your information, we just so happen to be here on a field trip to meet and spend some time with the legendary Son Goku and his family," Videl informed him.

"Dad, is that true?" Gohan asked, a hint of whining in his voice.

"Yep," Goku replied, flashing that infamous grin.

"Wait a minute, Son Goku is your dad!" Videl screeched to the dismay of almost every soul in the room.

"Yeah, so?" Gohan prompted. The glare he got really and truly reminded him of his mother. His mother, who was standing right behind him, holding her trusty frying pan. Looking around, Gohan found various people trying to warn him, but, alas, he was doomed at birth to have had his father's naivety and stupidity.

"Gohan, why weren't you watching your brother this morning?" Chichi asked.

"I was asleep," he answered.

"Wrong answer," she replied, slamming the pan into his head, leaving his classmates and teacher horrified at what had happened to the guy. He'd fallen to the ground, not ready to be hit so early in the day.

"Mrs. Son, how could you do that to your own child!" Was one of the many things people yelled at Chichi.

"Do what? He's fine," She shrugged. And indeed, he was, as he sat up rubbing his head.

"Is it safe to come down?" Son Goku's voice was heard from above. Everyone but Chichi and Gohan looked up, and quite a few of the girls fainted from fright, seeing the mighty Saiya-jin warrior in the air, safe from the pan.

"Yeah, it's safe," Gohan replied.

"Okay," his father answered, floating gently down.

"Now Goku, honestly, what are we going to do with all these teens?" Chichi asked pointed to the ten students and one teacher fainted on the floor.

"Uhh..." He trailed off. Chichi sighed, then sent Gohan to work, carrying everyone up to the bedrooms.

Erasa woke up in a strange room, on a strange bed, not really knowing what was going on. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was seeing the legendary Son Gohan floating in the air. Around her, she could hear other students waking up. She spotted Gohan, by the door, looking deep in thought.

"Hey Gohan," she greeted her friend.

"Oh, hey," he muttered.

'What's his problem?' She wondered. After a bit, when everyone was up and ready to go, the earlier event forgotten by all but Videl, and of course, the Sons, Gohan led his classmates downstairs.

Just as the class, Gohan, Goku, and Chichi went outside, a ki beam heading straight towards them hit the house, utterly destroying it.

"NO!" Chichi yelled. "MY HOUSE!"

Everyone else look dumbfounded.

"What the hell just happened?" Students yelled, while Chichi broke down in sobs.

"Not again! That was our twelfth house this month! I wanted a home for more than just a few days!" Chichi was heard saying. "Now where's everybody going to stay!" She demanded from Goku.

"How about Gohan and me go ask everyone?" Goku suggested.

"Hmm, there's that, but who's got enough room for everyone to stay over for a few days?" She asked, tears gone.

"What about Bulma?" Goku suggested.

"Dad, do you really want them to meet Vegeta?" Gohan said, looking at his father.

"Oh, yeah, probably not a good idea," Goku replied flashing that oh-so-famous scratch and grin.

"Besides, mom's got people there over this week, remember?" Trunks' voice was heard from behind.

"Trunks, I think we're in trouble, Goten's voice said.

"Shut up baka!" Trunks replied, clamping his hand around his friend's mouth.

"Really, and why do you think you're in trouble Son Goten?" Chichi asked.

"'Because we were playing ki ball and one of them hit the house by accid-" the chibi stopped, for his mother had begun to use that infamous frying pan on the young boy. "Owe!" The two boys could be heard saying as they ran off.

"Well, what about Master Roshi's?" Goku suggested a few minutes later.

"NO!" Gohan yelled out.

"Why not?" Goku asked, being his oh-so-naive self.

"Dad, look around at the class, what do you see a lot of?" Gohan asked his father.

"Oh, I see your point," Goku answered after a moment.

"Yamcha's?"

"He's staying with Master Roshi."

"Tien, Choatzu, and Launch's?"

"No, do you realize how dangerous that'd be. Do you really want everyone to die?"

"The Lookout?" Goku suggested.

"No!" Both Gohan and Chichi yelled together.

"Why not?" He whined.

"Don't you think that staying at God's home would probably be pushing the limit?" Gohan asked his father.

"Why don't I just call dad and ask him. Dende knows he's got more than enough room," Chichi told her two guys.

"That'd be a great idea mom, except for the fact that the phone was blown up with the house," Gohan replied.

"You could use my cell phone Mrs. Son," students told her, handing her cell phones.

"Thank you," She replied after borrowing one. "He said it's okay, Goku," She told her husband after getting of the phone.

"Okay, everyone get your stuff and put your other hand on someone's shoulder," Goku yelled out. After twenty minutes, everyone was like this, wondering, with the exception of five people, why they were doing this. "Okay, get ready," he told them as they shimmered off, using Instant Transmission.

"Gohan, what the hell just happened!" Videl screeched in his ear. Gohan looked and saw that Videl was right next to him, while his dad was one his other side.

"I'll explain later Videl," he told her quietly, hoping his mother wouldn't see him stooped down, talking in murmurs to Videl, because he knew she'd begin that age-old tirade of wanting grandchildren.

But, come on, this is supposed to be a Gohan torture story, so Goku saw the two and told his wife through their bond. Pure joy sprouted from her, but she promised Goku to try and not embarrass he son until she couldn't hold back any longer.

"Chichi, Goku, Gohan, Goten! So nice to see you all again! Hello Trunks," The Ox King called out, rushing out to greet his daughter and her family.

"Hi, Grandpa," Gohan gasped out as the Ox King was slowly squishing them in his giant hug.

"Hey, aren't you the Ox King?" One of the classmates, a guy named Steve called out.

"Yes, yes I am," he told the guy, forgetting that he still was squeezing the life out of Gohan, Goku, and Chichi.

"Dad, please," Chichi told him, seeing spots dance in front of her eyes.

"Oh, sorry Chi, sorry guys," he told them, setting the three back down on the ground.

"Gohan," Videl muttered warningly.

"I'll tell you later Videl," he muttered, just loud enough for just them two to hear.

"Chichi, why don't you and Goku show everyone where they can sleep," her father suggested.

"Okay dad, follow us everyone," Chichi called. "Oh, and Gohan, why don't you go and get those two little rascals."

"Both of them? Why do I need to get Trunks?" The guy whined, much to the shock of his classmates.

"Because Bulma's got guests over and she wanted us to watch him so that she'd only have to deal with Vegeta," the matriarch of the Son family informed her son.

"Wait a minute, you keep talking about this Bulma person. Who is she?" Videl asked Gohan, not letting him leave.

"A family friend?" Gohan replied.

"And why does that sound like a question? Well?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips, a demanding glare aimed straight at the poor guy.

"I'll explain later," he answered, looking at his feet to avoid her scary face.

"No, I've been hearing you tell me later all day! I want answers now Son Gohan! Do you hear me! Where are you going? Get back here NOW!" She yelled at him as he flew off, not even fazed by the fact that he was flying. 'Wait a minute, how is he flying?' She wondered.

'Well, duh, I've only been flying since I was a little kid,' she heard someone reply.

'What the h---?' She thought. 'Who are you? And why are you in my head?'

'In your head, not wait just a minute. It's you who's in my head!' The "voice" thought back.

"No, you're in my head!" Videl yelled aloud, not realizing that what she'd thought had also been said aloud. Seeing all the stares, she sweat dropped, then promptly fainted.

"Huh, that's weird. I could've sworn I heard someone in my head," Gohan said to himself. Spotting the two chibis, he landed quietly behind them. The teen could hear the two whispering something, but couldn't make out what it was. As he snuck up behind them, he noticed their voices getting quieter. "Hey guys," Gohan said to them, and when they whipped around, they both gave a yell, for the teen had been just inches from their faces.

"Gohan, don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Trunks yelled at the older guy.

"Yeah big brother, you really scared me!" Goten yelled at his brother just seconds after Trunks had.

"Sorry guys. Say, what're you doing anyways?" Gohan asked, wanting to know.

"None of your business," Trunks told Gohan.

"Oh, just a plan that'll ru-" the younger of the two chibis was cut off by the older of the dastardly duo.

"Shut up Goten," Trunks muttered warningly into his friend's oversensitive ears.

"Oh, well mom wants both of you to come back to grandpa's with me," Gohan informed the boys.

"We don't want to," Trunks told Gohan speaking in a tone that he should have only picked from one person. Vegeta.

"It's not you have a choice," Gohan told them as he picked up each squirming and wiggling little boy. Any protests they had were cut short by the fact that the teen blasted off, going faster than he'd ever gone before. Within minutes, the three were back at the Ox King's home.

"Gohan, bring those two in here!" He heard his mother yell from the living area which he did so, not wanting to make his mother mad at him as well. "Sit down boys, yes you, too, Gohan," she told them as Gohan tried to sneak away. "It seems that you three are each guilty about something, so why don't you tell me," she ordered. "Well, Trunks Goten, I'll tell you what you guys did. You blew up our twelfth house this month. And I believe that you should get your usual punishment," she stated calmly, pulling something from behind her back. It was the frying pan. She began to punish the two chibis until she felt they had gotten enough. "You two can go upstairs and just think about what you did, because you can only leave there with my permission and that's only at mealtimes, where you will get half the amount you normally eat," she told the two, watching their faces get twin looks of terror; Gohan was about to collapse from laughing so hard.

After they'd left Gohan asked, "Hey, mom what did I do?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you," she told him.

"About what?" He asked.

"When am I going to get my grandchildren? Well?" She demanded.

"Mom, not that again! I don't even have a girlfriend, let alone someone I want to marry!" He told her, groaning.

'Really, I thought you liked someone at our school,' that "voice" from before stated.

"Well actually, yes I do," Gohan muttered in reply. His mother caught the words, and instantly, he knew she took the wrong meaning behind them. "Mom, don't, I was just talking to this voice in my head," he tried to explain, but it was too late, for his mother had already whipped out a ton a wedding stuff. "Mom, I think I hear dad calling me," he told, getting out of that room.

"Gohan, get back-" he couldn't hear her voice anymore. Walking around, he found a few people he knew in one of the rooms. Goten and Trunks, defying Chichi's orders, were following Gohan around.

"Hey guys!" He called out to them.

"Hey," the people said to him, in a very dull and bored manner. Not like that would be around much longer, as a giant explosion rocked the building.

"Not again," Gohan groaned.

"Goten! Trunks!" Chichi yelled.

"Mom, it wasn't them," Gohan found himself explaining to his mother. "They were with me," he went on.

"Then who took out half of my father's home!" She screamed.

"Wow, I didn't think the building was that hurt. I really should find a new place to play ki ball," Goku's voice heard saying.

"Goten, Trunks, I'm sorry I yelled at you two. But as for your father," Chichi apologized to her boys and Trunks, stalking off to yell at her husband.

Up at the Lookout

"Hmm, and I haven't done anything yet to ruin my friend's life. I need to do something or else those two chibis and Goku will take my spot on Gohan's hit list in the fandom realm!" Mr. Popo heard his young Namekian charge say. "I know, I'll, no that won't work. What about? No, that's one's stupid," Dende was heard muttering to himself.

A/N: This has been chapters 1-5 in their entirety. I hope you've enjoyed them, and if you have read them before, you'll agree, not much was changed, I just ran them through beta, me, and spell checking. I'm always open for opinions so drop me a review if you want. I'm going to work on the next chapter, which will be chapters 6-10. Personally, those are some of my favorite chapters so it will be fun to reread them.


	2. CHapters 6 to 10

Help!

Chapters 6-10

The three young demi saiya-jins all flinched at the sound of Chichi's dreaded frying pan. And her yelling didn't help.

"Poor Goku," Trunks said, while the Son boys needed in agreement.

"Where are we going to sleep Goku!" She screamed. Just then, out of nowhere, Krillen, Yamcha, 18, Marron, Oolong, Roshi, Puar, and anyone else who lives at Kame House appeared.

"What're you doing here?" Gohan yelled at them.

"Well, the Kame house blew up for no reason, and we'll never know why because even the authoress doesn't know how it happened, but she used as turn in the plot, where a theme of house blowing up is becoming very obvious. Also, we're staying at Bulma's and she said you and your class could stay over at her's," Yamcha told them.

"But, didn't she company over, which is why we got stuck with Trunks?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, well those people suddenly disappeared, so her house is all empty," Yamcha replied.

"Hey, why don't you go tell dad, Krillen, he and mom are around back," Gohan told his friend, who did just that. After several minutes, Goku came rushing out using Krillen as a shield, trying to get away from Chichi. He soon dropped Krillen, running over to hide behind his tall son.

"Protect me, please," he whispered in Gohan's ear. Gohan didn't reply; he was to busy dodging that oh-so-despised frying pan.

"You're on your own," Gohan told his father as he moved so fast that even his father didn't expect it. There was a loud clang as the frying pan hit Goku's head, then a crack as the thing broke in half. Everyone stared at the two pieces in shock.

"Wow," someone uttered.

Then, Goku started to do a little dance, singing, "The pan is dead! The pan is dead!" Over and over again. His sons and Trunks soon joined in on his little dance, ecstatic that the pan was forever gone. Chichi gaped at the piece in her hand, shocked as well.

"What just happened here?" Krillen asked after a while. Chichi was now glaring at her husband, children, and Trunks. "Well, why don't we head over to Bulma's," he suggested, seeing the look on Chichi's face, that clearly said, Kill them.

"Sure, everyone, go get your stuff," he told the students, stopping in the middle of his dance, than resumed doing so while the students went to get their stuff from the smoldering building.

"Grandpa, are you coming with us?" Goten asked, breaking away from the group.

"Well," he began, "I think that I'll stay here. Come visit me okay?" He told the boy.

"Okay," the littlest Son said before bounding off to stand by Trunks.

"Everyone ready?" Goku asked, getting yeses from the class, who were now so very much tired. "Okay, here we go!" He told them behind Instant Transmitting them to a room inside Capsule Corp. Dr. Briefs was busy watching TV with his wife, when Trunks, who'd snuck away from the group decided to surprise his grandparents.

"Hey Grandma and Grandpa," he said, floating upside down, his face right in theirs'. The two jumped, then resumed watching TV after they'd pushed Trunks out of the way.

"Hello," Goku said cheerfully, leading the group out of the room. "Gohan, why don't you three go get Bulma," he told his son, talking about Gohan, Trunks, and Goten. The teen sighed as his father began to show everyone around Capsule Corp., the Z gang putting their comments in here and there. It wasn't until he tried to take a step that he realized something had latched onto his leg.

"Hey, you want to come with us, Marron?" He asked the nose less girl, who nodded yes. Yelling to Krillen and 18, the four heading off in search of Bulma.

How the hell does he keep doing that?' Videl thought to herself.

'Doing what?' The voice in her head asked.

'Pop us in and out of all these places,' she explained.

'Oh, you're talking about Instant Transmission,' Gohan explained to the voice in his head.

'Instant wha?' She thought.

'Where ever someone's at, he could pop up there,' the teen went on.

'Whatever, I just hope Gohan and them don't realize I'm following them,' she thought, not realizing she was thinking that thought to Gohan. She didn't get a reply from that, for the teenaged Saiya-jin had stopped dead in his tracks. All day he and the voice inside his head had been conversing. He'd thought it was just a voice, like he'd been conversing with himself. He felt Videl's ki nearby, he had been ever since the teen and three chibis had broken away from the group on their quest to find Bulma.

'It couldn't be. No, not this. I can't be bonding yet! I'm to young,' the teen thought, his mind racing to find excuses.

'What's bonding?' Videl asked, still oblivious to the fact she was thinking to Gohan.

'Great, just peachy. How am I going to explain this one to mom?" He thought, inwardly groaning, not realizing Videl had asked him something. She watched Gohan, who, she thought, appeared to be deep in thought.

"Of course I am!" Gohan yelled out loud, much to the shock of the chibis and Videl, who was finally piecing the puzzle together.

'Gohan?' She thought.

"Yes," he answered, talking aloud, not wanting to admit they were bonding.

'What the hell's going on?' she thought, wanting to know.

'I'll explain later, Videl,' he answered in thought talk.

"Goten, your brother is weird," Trunks stated.

"That's for sure," the younger boy replied.

"What are you four doing here?" Bulma's voice asked.

"Goku sent us looking for you mom," Trunks told his mother.

"Where's he at?" Bulma asked.

"Where else? Getting food," Gohan replied, after a few seconds. "He was leading my class around, but I guess he got a little sidetracked," he went on. The new group of five (plus Videl, who was stalking them) headed for an elevator. "Videl, you might as well stop stalking us," Gohan called to his friend. Blushing sheepishly, the teen girl joined the group. The elevator went down and when the doors opened, the scene before everyone was mass chaos.

"Son Goku's hungry!" One kitchen person yelled out.

"More food!" One voice cried.

"Two hundred dozen dishes of chicken!" A chef replied to on of his assistants.

"Do we have enough food?" Another assistant asked, afraid.

"We better!" Replied to the person above.

"NO!" Screamed as voice as the chicken mentioned above burnt.

"Kami helps us!" One of the assistants said, then starting to cry in the fetal position.

"Master Vegeta wants more food as well!" Yelled out another. This may as well gotten the results of lighting fire under the peoples' shoes, for they starting cooking even faster than before. On that last one, Gohan raised and eyebrow, looking at Bulma quizzically.

"He's got them all scared to death," she sighed.

"Yeah, it was really funny. Dad blew up one of the chefs!" Trunks told the teen, laughing, Goten and Marron joining in, while Videl looked horrified. "No, maybe it was when he blew up the mailman!" This sent the chibis into another round of laughter. "Or it could have been when he blew up that store full of people!" Trunks told is friends, sending them to the point they were crying from laughing so hard.

"Are you sure it wasn't that time he blow up the stove?" Goten asked.

"Maybe," Trunks answered.

"Think it could have been that time we went to the park and he blew up all the kids on the jungle gym?" Marron joined in.

"What about the time he deep-fried that dog, than ate it!" Trunks suggested. The three looked at each other and fell to the floor laughing.

"No more!" Marron and Goten pleaded when Trunks started going off on all of his father's killings.

"So Trunks, what his count this month anyways?" Gohan asked.

"Hmm, 273," the chibi answered.

"I'm out," Bulma told Gohan glumly.

"What do you need the money for anyways Bulma? You're the richest woman on the planet," Gohan asked.

"To pay for all the damage Vegeta does," she stated.

"So who's all in?" Gohan asked Trunks.

"You, Chichi, Yamcha, and Tien," Trunks told the teen.

"What did they say?" Gohan asked.

"Chichi said 300, Yamcha said 500, and Tien said 450," Trunks told Gohan.

'What are you even talking about?' Videl asked.

"Oh, we've got this bet each month to how many people are unfortunate enough to die at Vegeta's hands, and whoever comes closest wins," Gohan explained. "What? Why are you all staring at me?" He asked.

Bulma got a cheerful grin on her face, "Wait until I tell your mother your bonding!" She told him, running to the elevator, going to search for her friend. Gohan groaned, wishing he was anywhere but there.

"No, why can't I think of anything!" Dende cried out in frustration.

"Dende, don't you think you should drink something?" Mr. Popo suggested. The teenaged God sighed, admitting to himself that he was thirsty, went to the Lookout's kitchen.

"Why is there nothing here to drink?" He yelled out.

"Oh, I forgot, Goku came by yesterday," Mr. Popo apologized.

"That explains everything," Dende said. He sighed, then decided he'd pay a visit to Capsule Corp. "Later, Mr. Popo," he yelled before leaving. The genie sighed, then went on to water the flowers he loved so much.

"Eww, I think I'm going to be sick," a girl told her friends who nodded in agreement.

The Z fighters sat, waiting on Goku and Vegeta who seemed to be having an eating contest. Out of them all, only Chichi and Krillen were eating, other than the two saiya-jins of course.

"How can you eat?" Yamcha asked, amazed.

"You get used to it," Chichi replied, still unhappy about her broken frying pan.

"Chi, you have got to come here! I have to tell you something important!" Bulma yelled, rushing into the room, running so fast her breath didn't catch up with her for a full 20 seconds.

"What is it?" The glum woman asked.

"What's wrong with you?" Bulma asked, curious.

"Hwe phryng fhan bfoke," Goku told his long time friend.

"Huh?" Bulma wondered aloud.

"Chichi's frying pan broke when she hit Goku's hard head with it," Krillen explained.

"Really? I thought that thing would never break," Vegeta told the group; he'd finished eating.

"Well it did," she answered glumly.

"Where'd you get it?" Bulma asked.

"You gave it to me, remember? It was your wedding gift to Goku and me," Chichi told her friend. Goku looked mad when he heard those words.

"YOU GAVE HER THE FRYING PAN! HOW COULD YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" Goku shouted so loud that Mr. Popo up on the Lookout could hear him.

"Oh yeah, that's right I did give it to you. Wow, that thing lived to be 18 years old," Bulma thought, wowed by the fact that her gift was infamous, while she herself ignored Goku's words.

"Mom, I swear," Gohan rushed into the room, gasping for breath, four chibis and Videl holding onto him for dear life. "I didn't know until just a bit ago," he told her.

"What, that Bulma was the one who gave me the frying pan?" She asked. The class was watching in confusion.

"She did what!" He yelped. Bulma gulped, for now she had all the saiya-jins attention on her.

"Stop it!" She yelled, their glares piercing through her.

"What's going on?" Marron asked her mom.

"Nothing much," Krillen replied before his wife could. "Who's your friend?" He asked.

"Pan," Marron replied.

"Well, how you doing Pan? And how'd you get here?" Krillen asked, crouching down so that he'd be eye level with the two girls.

"We were walking by one of the labs, and she was just sitting on the floor, crying her eyes out," Videl told the once monk.

"I don't feel well," the little girl answered.

"You don't?" Chichi asked, her attention now on the little girl who seemed familiar.

"No, my tummy hurts," she answered truthfully.

"Oh, well, why don't we take you upstairs," Chichi told the little girl, scooping her up in her arms. Marron told her father she was tired, and so all the chibis were told to go upstairs for some quiet time.

"Chi, your son's bonding," Bulma told her friend, running away from the three saiya-jins who were mad and into her lab.

"Gohan, is that true?" She asked.

'You know, your mom is kind of scary,' Videl thought.

"You think so?" He answered aloud, not realizing she'd spoken in his head.

"I guess that's a yes," Chichi answered her own question. "So, who's the girl?" She asked.

'You tell her,' Gohan thought to Videl.

'Me? Why me? She's your mother!' Videl thought back.

'Fine,' he answered glumly. "Videl," he told his mother.

"Sheesh, I'm really thirsty," Dende complained.

"Oh, hello, you're Dandy, right?" Mrs. Briefs asked, seeing the Namekian, and remembering him from the Nameks stay with them.

"It's Dende," he answered.

"Sorry, would you like something to drink?" She apologized.

"Sure!" The almost dehydrated God answered cheerfully.

"Here you go," she said, handing him a drink. "It's my favorite, a Pina Colada."

"Yum, that's really good!" He told her. "Thank you so much!" He felt inspired and headed to the Lookout.

'Oh, Dende, guess who I'm paying a visit to,' the teen thought, wondering how scrambled eggs and fried Kami would taste. He'd seen his mother and Videl go from dislike to pure hatred, and the guy's poor ears were to the bleeding point. It didn't help that the two were playing a game of tug of war, with Gohan's arms in place of the rope they'd normally used. 'On second thought, maybe I should have mom make Kami stir fry instead.' He went on thinking thoughts like that for a long time.

"Meditating here at this waterfall is so boring! Why am I here?" Piccolo asked himself. He decided he'd go visit his favorite human, Son Gohan.

"You little hussy, stay away from my boy!" Chichi yelled at Videl.

"I don't want him!" Videl yelled. The two were still playing tug of war with Gohan. This had been going for well over an hour.

"Hey, where's Pan?" Mirai Trunks wondered aloud.

"Tien, I'm bored!" Choatzu whined.

"Same here, why don't we go see Goku and Gohan," Tien suggested. The two felt their friend's ki at Capsule Corp. and that's where they headed.

"I wonder what everyone's doing? Why don't I go to Capsule Corp. and see my old friend Bulma," the ditzy Launch said to herself, two days before this horror trip started.

"It sure is boring around here. Why don't I go see everyone over at Capsule Corp.," the Ox King told himself minutes after they had left.

"Okay, so let's put everything together. Son Gohan is not only the oldest son of the legendary Son Goku, but he's also the son of Chichi, daughter of the Ox King," Jessica thought aloud, trying to piece together the day's events.

"Doesn't that make him a prince then?" Her friend, Amber, wondered.

"You're right, he would be," Jessica went on.

"And he knows THE Bulma Briefs and her family," Katie, another friend of Jessica's piped in.

"This day has been just too, too weird," a friend of the three girls, Tim, added.

"Kami helps us all!" The teacher yelled, breaking down mentally, her small brain not being able to handle the info of that day.

"Sorry lady, but I'm having too much fun just watching you guys!" Dende cracked up.

"Dende, what are you on?" Mr. Popo asked.

"I don't know, some drink Mrs. Briefs gave me," he answered truthfully.

"Yajirobe, I want you out of my tower before the end of this hour!" Korrin yelled at the lazy man.

"But where am I going to stay?: The guy whined.

"What about that place? Oh what was is? Oh, yes, Capsule Corp.!" The cat suggested before kicking the guy out of his tower. Grumbling the guy uncapsulized his car and headed to Capsule Corp.

Coincidently, everyone but one arrived at the same time. And they found a bunch of students and one terrified adult outside.

"Hey kids," the Ox King called out, recognizing them from before. But, alas, other than the group of four students who'd figured everything out, they were all scared witless and could barely walk, let alone talk. (Hey another rhyme!)

"Where is Son Gohan? I know he is here," Piccolo asked his bark seemingly worse than his bite. Jessica, being the bravest, pointed to the building. "Never mind, I'll find him myself," he answered after realizing they were worthless.

"Come on," Tien told them. By that time, Sharpener had seen Launch and made her way over to her.

Just then Mirai Trunks in his time traveling machine popped up at Capsule Corp. and those going inside stopped.

"Are evil androids attacking again?" Krillen asked. Every Z fighter and Videl that had been inside was now out.

"No, I'm looking for a little girl, names Pan," he told them in one breath, worried about the little girl who was like a niece to him. Of course, Chichi and Videl were still playing tug of war with Gohan, screaming insults at the other.

"Pan, you say. Orange bandana right?" Krillen asked.

"Yes," Mirai answered, getting excited.

"And she has black hair, right?" Krillen went on.

"Yes," Mirai answered even more excited.

"And she has blue eyes?" Krillen asked, getting ready.

"Yes," Mirai yelled, extremely excited.

"And, she looks kind of like Gohan, right?" Krillen asked. At that, Chichi, Videl, and Gohan stopped what they were doing. Pan had looked a lot like Gohan. They stood in shock at that last thought. Of course, just to make it better, let's say a mischievous God had something up his sleeve.

"Oh, hello. You know, she's talking about me," Dende waved from the Lookout.

"YES!" Mirai yelled out.

"Never seen her before in my life," Krillen lied to the guy. Mirai looked like he was about to cry.

"Ah, ah, ah, AH-COO!" Launch sneezed. The ditzy brunette was now replaced by the tough ass blond chick. "What the fuck? Where the hell am I?" She yelled, pulling out her trusty Tommy gun.

"Hey, I can't believe it's you!" Bulma yelled, rushing over to her friend.

"Bulma?" The tough ass bitch asked, surprised.

"LAUNCH!" Tien yelled.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Launch asked.

"That's what I should be asking you!" He yelled back.

"The court order clearly said 500 feet!" She screamed.

"What's going on?" A small voice asked.

"PAN!" A relieved Mirai yelled, rushing to the little girl.

"Hey, look, its Mirai me!" Chibi Trunks yelled. The Trunks' stared at each other.

"Why are there two Trunks?" Goten asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine is," Vegeta told the boy. By now, people were starting to gather around Capsule Corp.

"What court order?" Bulma asked.

"He married the ditzy me, and I divorced the guy, pulling a court order saying he had to stay five hundred feet away from me at all times," Launch explained.

The sight to be seen was a funny one. There were two people, a blond with a Tommy gun and a guy with three eyes screaming their heads off at each other about some court order. Then, there was the sight of two women who looked liked they'd stopped playing tug of war, and a guy in the middle, all three staring back and forth between the guy and a little girl, who looked kind of like the guy. The little girl was being held by another guy who was staring at a kid who could pass for him if the kid had longer hair and was older. Then there was the little boy who appeared to be hanging out with Vegeta, a known mass murderer, along with a little blond girl. Then there was the really short guy with black hair rolling around on the ground, laughing, while another blond woman looked annoyed. There were also a ton of assorted people hanging around, including a seven foot tall green man, who, with a little bit of surgery could become the Jolly Green Giant. And, finally, the were about fifteen or so people who looked tired, terrified, or both in few cases. So in all, a very interesting and disturbing sight.

A/N: I love that last paragraph. It just summarizes the scene so well. Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter's 6-10. I'm going to go work on the last 5 in a few minutes. I do not own anything, and the students who put it all together, somewhat, I used my friends' names.


	3. Chapters 11 to 15

Help!

Chapters 11-15

"Trunks, you're hurting me!" The little girl, Pan, gasped out. Mirai immediately stopped.

"Are you okay? No one's tried to kill you, right?" He asked, obviously worried about the young girl.

"Dude, why you so worried about her?" Krillen asked, just getting over his laughing fit; the look on 18's face one of disgust.

"It's her grandmother that's got me so scared. If anything happened to Pan, I'd be the one to pay," he explained.

"So, basically, her grandma's got you whipped," Yamcha spoke up, joining in on the conversation.

"You could say that," Mirai chuckled.

"That's got to be one strong woman. That or one crazy one," Vegeta spoke up.

"Yeah, very scary lady," Mirai added, shuddering at the thought of Son Chichi's frying pan. Speaking of which. "Where's Son Chichi's frying pan?" He asked.

"He killed it," she answered, and pointing to her husband, with a glare that scared even Vegeta on her face.

"WHAT?" Mirai, and for that fact, everyone who had not seen that pan break, yelled at once in a loud voice.

"It broke?" Pan asked, amazed.

"Is it just me, or is Chichi even scarier without the frying pan?" Yamcha asked, quietly.

"Yeah, I think she is," Mirai answered. The others in that little group: Vegeta, Goten, Krillen, Marron, and Pan nodded in agreement.

"Hey, where's C Trunks?" Gohan asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"The answer is, out to ruin your life!" Dende chuckled from the Lookout.

"Dende, you do know that he'll kill you," Mr. Popo spoke up.

"No, I'll just blame it on her," Dende answered, pointing to the authoress. "Or, maybe not," Dende added, wanting to have the last word. Mr. Popo looked at Dende, who was apparently talking to himself, because he'd, Mr. Popo for the bakas, had not heard a word spoken, other than himself and the young Namekian God of course.

"Mom, Videl, you guys think you could let me go now!" Gohan yelled after he'd been stuck in the tug-of-war-game-that-stopped-right-in-the-middle for well over an hour.

"Oh, sorry Gohan," both told him, letting go; he landed not so gracefully on the ground. "Okay, that hurt," he complained. He noticed out of the corner of his eye Goten and Marron sneaking of, while the other little, Pan, was busy keeping everyone's attention away from the chibis.

"Trunks, I miss my daddy," she said softly.

"Her mom died when she was born, and her dad died shortly before we came here. My mother, her grandmother, and I have been taking care of her, but, she really was attached to her father. They'd spend a ton of time together. I guess he did that so when he'd die, she'd have something to remember him by," Mirai explained.

"Awe, so sad," a voice said, Everyone looked to see who had said it. It was Vegeta, with tears running down his face, who immediately blushed, than ran inside due to embarrassment.

"Vegeta. Was. Crying. Never thought I'd see that," Goku joked, surprised.

"That was weird," Krillen added. Suddenly, loud snores drifted over the group. Every one looked to see where it'd come from. It was a couple of the students.

"Oh, opps," Goku said giving the Son Scratch and Grin.

"Why don't you take these guys up to the guestrooms," Bulma ordered. Everyone but the weakest, i.e. Bulma, Chichi, Videl, Pan, and 18 started to carry the people inside.

"In actuality, 18 and Pan could have helped, but 18 didn't want to, and Pan had no desires to show off how strong she was just yet," Dende from the Lookout said. Mr. Popo looked over at the young God, then pulled out a cell phone and began to punch a number into it.

"Now what do we do?" Goku asked.

"I have no idea," Gohan answered. Nods of agreement came around the room.

"I'm bored tou-" Pan began, clamping a hand on her mouth. Everyone but Mirai looked at her quizzically. Mirai just looked terrified.

"No, you don't know what you just did!" Mirai yelled.

"Were you about to say tousan?" Gohan asked, getting eye level with the young girl.

"Yes," she said, looking down.

"Who's your tousan?" Bulma asked, curious, like everyone else in the room.

"Trunks? Help me," the little girl said to the older guy.

"What would your grandmother want you to do?" He asked.

"I don't know!" She wailed.

"Pan, why don't you and I step outside for a minute," Gohan suggested, curious and suspicious.

"O, ok, okay," she sniffled. Taking her hand, the two walked outside.

The two left, leaving the room in an almost silence. The noises to be heard were Vegeta in the GR and Mirai sobbing, afraid of the Son woman known as Chichi.

"What just happened?" Videl asked, amazed.

"No idea," Chichi stated. The two turned to look at each other.

"So, you're Videl," Chichi said, eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, that's my name," Videl answered coolly.

"Do you like my son?" Chichi asked, suspicious.

"Only as friend," Videl answered.

"My son's not good enough to be your man. What the fuck's with that bitch?" Chichi yelled. Everyone stared at her. She was majorly out of character now.

"Uh, Chi, I think you need to calm down," Goku told his wife nervously.

"Shut up you lowlife! You are such an idiot! Why don't you keep the hell out of my business? I'M SURPRISED YOU EVEN KNOW MY AND YOUR SONS' NAMES! DENDE KNOWS YOUR GONE ALL THE TIME! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU SPENT A WHOLE DAY WITH YOUR FAMILY WITHOUT TRAINING OR ANY OF THE OTHER SHIT YOUR ALWAYS DOING! WELL FUCK YOU, GOKU! I WANT A DIVORCE!" Chichi yelled. She was tired, cranky, and had wanted to voice her opinions for a while.

Goku, as was everyone else in the room, stood silent. Not only were his ears ringing in pain, but his wife's words in his head. She collapsed; her energy spent. Yamcha ad Krillen took Chichi away to one of the bedrooms in Capsule Corp. After a few hours, Goku finally said something.

"She wants to get a divorce," he said quietly to himself. "Why?"

The others in the room: Bulma, Krillen, 18, Master Roshi, Mirai, Yamcha, Tien, Launch, Choatzu, the Ox King, Videl, Piccolo, Puar, Oolong, and Vegeta, had been shocked by her outburst. They had all stood still for a while in shock, but, Goku had not moved at all or said a word until then.

The three chibis, Trunks, Goten, and Marron, had heard Chichi's outburst. Goten was scared. He kept thinking, 'Mommy doesn't love daddy. Is it my fault? It has to be, 'because big brother never does anything bad. I'm the bad one.' He thought punishing himself. Trunks and Marron looked over at their friend.

"Goten, are you okay?" Marron asked. The young boy didn't answer. The two other chibis looked at each other, worried about heir friend.

Gohan and Pan were walking outside during all that, ignorant of the going ons inside Capsule Corp.

"Pan, did you almost call me tousan in there?" Gohan asked. She sniffled, not answering. "Why won't you answer me? Did someone tell you not to," he asked.

"Uh-huh," Pan sniffled again.

"Who?" He asked.

"Aunty Bulma, Uncle Trunks, and grandma," Pan answered, still not looking at Gohan.

"Really, well you want me to tell you a story?" He asked, a gleam in his eye.

"Okay," she said, her sniffling finally coming to an end.

"Well, when I was little, even younger than you, my sensei, Piccolo," he began. As he told the story of his year in the wilds, alone, Gohan noticed she was enraptured in the story.

"My tousan told me that story," Pan said quietly.

"Really? Who's your tousan?" He asked, wanting to know.

"A really strong guy. He was really fun to play with. He'd always take time to play with Trunks and me. He told us all these stories, like the one you told," Pan answered.

"Well, what's your tousan's name?" Gohan asked.

"You," she whispered. Gohan stood shocked. He'd suspected that was the truth, but still, hearing it from Pan herself, was quite shocking. And then, the six-year-old girl started to cry. The day had really worn her out, and while she was enjoying her tousan's company, telling him had been hard on her. She cried herself to sleep. He picked up the sleeping girl and took her inside. Pan curled up in this Gohan's arms, happy and sad at once. "What's going on in here?" He asked, walking inside to see his father with a look of shock on his face. The others seemed shocked as well, but not to the degree of Goku's.

"She... She.. wants..." Gohan heard his father stutter out as he walked by. Mirai looked at Gohan and Pan, then motioned for Gohan to come with him. The teen set the young girl named Son Pan down on the couch.

"Mirai, what's up with my dad?" Gohan asked as he joined the other teen.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but, wait did Pan tell you who her father was?" Mirai asked, wanting to know. The look on Gohan's face told Mirai that Pan had told her father. "Okay, so while both of you were outside, your mom got really mad. She ended up saying that she wanted-" Mirai was cut off by Goku's yelling.

"A DIVORCE! WHY WOULD SHE WANT A DIVORCE! WE'VE ONLY BEEN MARRIED FOR NINETEEN YEARS! IF SHE WANTED ONE WHY COULDN'T SHE HAVE SAID SO EARLIER, LIKE SAY EIGHTEEN YEARS AGO!" Goku yelled, finally having the cold hard truth sink in fully. He was thoroughly pissed off.

"Dad! Pan was asleep," Gohan told his father as he went to comfort the girl who would one day become his daughter. But, Goku was to pissed of to hear his son. He started to destroy things, that's how angry he was. Finally, Vegeta was sick of Goku's destroying the house and stopped the enraged saiya-jin. Pan was watching this with an interest.

"Trunks, how come you won't teach me to fight? Tousan started to but... Tousan, can you finish teaching me to fight now?" She asked, looking at Gohan with big puppy dog eyes. Videl, who'd been in the middle of taking a drink spit it out in shock, as everyone in the room but Goku and Mirai stared at him.

"Did.. did.. did she just.. just call you tousan?" Videl stuttered in shock.

"Yeah, she did," he admitted. Everyone gaped at him, well, everyone but Mirai, Goku, and Pan.

"Can this day get any weirder?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Videl, this is just the first day of your three day trip! Be glad it's almost bedtime!" Dende yelled from the Lookout. Mr. Popo looked at the young Kami and wondered when those men from the institute would arrive.

"Maybe later," Gohan told Pan.

"Okay, I'm tired anyways," she said, yawning. It was that yawn that reminded everyone else how tired they were. "Where am I going to sleep?" She asked, eyes wide.

"Ugh, well I don't know. All the rooms are full," Gohan said, doing the scratch part of the Son Scratch and Grin.

"There's an unused bed in my room," Videl told the girl. "You can stay with me," she offered.

"Okay," Pan told her new roomie. Everyone but Goku headed up to bed. Mirai plopped down on the second bed in the room he was sharing with Gohan. The two young demi saiya-jins sat in silence, thinking the day over. Soon, Mirai's snores could be heard as the younger of the two fell asleep.

"Sensei," Mirai said fitfully in his sleep. Gohan listened, this would have to be about the Mirai him. Maybe even tell him who Pan's mother was, which had bugged him ever since Pan had told him about himself. "I'm sorry, she's de.. dead," Gohan heard the young man from another time say, even in his sleep, deep emotion came through, showing his sorrow. The teen listened for a while, but the Mirai Trunks had yet to say another word.

Goten watched as his two best friends had a great time destroying stuff. He'd have joined in, but in his mind, if he wanted his parents to stay together, he'd have to clean his image.

Pan slept in silence as Videl thought about Pan's mother's mystery identity. 'Well, Gohan, did go out with that ditz, oh, what was her name?'

'Angela,' a sheepish voice thought back.

'Gohan? That you?' She asked.

'Yeah, and I've been wondering that for while now as well,' he told her.

'Do you think Erasa could be her mom? I mean she doesn't look too much like Erasa, but you never know. Pan looks like a young female version of you. With longer hair, that is,' Videl thought with a chuckle.

'Ha ha ha,' a dry laugh came. 'I highly doubt that Erasa's her mom,' Gohan told his friend.

'Than that Angela girl?' Videl asked, smiling in her room.

"Are you insulting my intelligence! No way Angela's her mom!' Gohan thought back, disgusted at the very thought of him and Angela as a couple.

'Well, then who do you think her mom could be? It's not like I would be her mom,' Videl thought. Both stopped their conversation, shocked at what Videl'd said. Videl looked at the sleeping girl. She looked like a young her, now that she thought about it. 'There's pictures of me that she looks like,' Videl thought.

Four teens were messing around in the dark cover of night in one of the many labs within Capsule Corp. A fifth stood by watching.

"This is a bad idea," he warned them. The others ignored him as they went on with what they'd been doing. With a poof, a capsule opened up to reveal something very interesting. Moments later, the five teens disappeared.

The sun shone down on Videl's face waking her up from a somewhat peaceful slumber. She'd spent half the night thinking of what she'd learned, or at the very least, strongly guessed.

Pan sat on the other end of Videl's bed, watching her kaasan. This was the first time since she'd got here that she'd seen her kaasan, and if you really want to think about it, the first time in her life she'd seen her kaasan. The little girl sat, waiting for Videl to wake. When the two went downstairs, they found every student eating, the four or five saiya-jins, it was hard to tell with so many popping up out of nowhere, looking at the food, mouths watering. Pan trotted over to them, wanting to say good morning to her sensei/brother figure, and her tousan.

With a loud crash, seven new people exploded into the room. The class looked at them, noting tails on two of them, then went back to eating. After yesterday, this class felt they could take on Cell, and defeat him. That's how weirded out they'd become. But, the crash had distracted the two youngest demi-saiya-jins, excluding Pan. Four of the teens that had suddenly landed in the room and the four chibis stared at each other, Mirai staring as well.

"Trunks, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," the teen with blue hair said.

"No duh," a teen that looked very much like Mirai.

"Uh, guess three," Chibi Trunks stated, answering a question Goten had asked.

"Where am I?" Demanded one of the men with tails. Vegeta, hearing that voice, cringed, recognizing it as his father.

"I have no idea, King Vegeta," the other stated, tail twitching behind him.

"Who are you?" Bulma demanded, hands on her hips, waiting impatiently.

"Fool, do not speak to the mighty King Vegeta like that," the second man told her.

"King Vegeta? Vegeta, he any relation to you?" She asked, looking at her husband expectantly.

"Onna, I'm eating," he answered gruffly.

"Fine, but remember this, next that GR of yours breaks, don't look to me to fix it, and that's where you'll be sleeping for the next week," she told him. The saiya-jin looked at her like she was crazy.

"But-" he began, then stopped, defeated by a glare from his wife.

"Hahahahahahaha, she's got you beat Vegeta," Krillen joked.

"Vegeta? No one here is worthy enough to carry that name as their own. Who is the imposter? Show me now!" Demanded King Vegeta.

"Go stuff a sock in your mouth," 18 told the king, wanting him to very much shut up. Well, at that, the king was extremely mad, mad at these people who didn't give him the proper respect he deserved. He fired a ki blast at 18 and he and Bardock were astounded as she just batted it away like an annoying fly.

"Krillen, do you mind if I leave to kick their asses," 18 asked, but it was really more of a statement.

"Whatever," Krillen told his wife, who dragged to two saiya-jins outside. Vegeta rushed over to the window to watch like a little kid. He still held a grudge against his father for letting Frieza raise him.

"Okay, who are the rest of you?" Gohan asked.

"My name's Goten, this in Marron, that's Pan, next to her is Bulla, and on the far end is Trunks," said one of the two boys.

"Not more Trunks'!" Chibi Trunks groaned.

"Great, just peachy," Mirai followed his younger counterpart.

"Who's Bulla?" Bulma asked.

"You mean she hasn't been born yet?" Trunks asked, face lighting up.

"Obviously," Videl replied, rolling her eyes.

"Wait a minute, you'll have to go by something other than just plain Trunks. It's not fair to us," Mirai began, Chibi finishing.

"Umm, how about-" he began, deep in thought.

"What about GT Trunks," Piccolo suggested.

"I guess that'll work," he replied.

"Okay, so who's Bulla," Krillen asked, them getting the whole Trunks issue over with.

"An annoying little pest," GT Trunks put in.

"A really cool friend," GT Pan answered.

"An awesome shopper," GT Marron supplied. They dove into the whole, who's Bulla? subject for a while, her parentage was one of the first secrets to be told. The GT crew was all filled in on what had happened. GT Goten went off after the conversation was done to find his chibi counter part.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" He asked his chibi counterpart.

"No, I guess you can," the young boy sniffled.

"Why were you crying?" GT Goten asked, already knowing the answer.

"Mommy and daddy are going to get divorced," he told his older counterpart, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Hey, want me to tell you a secret. They won't get divorced, dad and mom are just going to get back together, but only after you do something that makes them realize how much they really love each other," GT Goten tells the little boy.

"What?" The chibi asked, getting a mischievous grin on his face.

"You're old enough that you can take care of yourself, right?" GT Goten asked.

"Yeah!" Chibi Goten replied.

"Well, I ran away, and I'm the future you," GT Goten told Chibi Goten.

"Really, that's so cool," Chibi Goten told his older counterpart.

"Let's go hang in my time for a few hours, maybe even a day or two," GT Goten suggested. The two quickly ran off to Bulma's lab. After getting into the time machine, they quickly headed to the GT timeline. No one noticed they'd left.

That day went by uneventful, as did the next, and sorrowfully last day. No one had just to notice the missing Gotens'. Every last student was glad to be going, except Videl. She wanted to stay, especially after getting to know Gohan a lot better.

Pan and Pan had really gotten to know one another and Mirai, who'd gone back to his timeline with Chibi Pan, discovered that everyone they loved, i.e. Bulma and Chichi, were dead. The GT crew went back to their time, taking Chibi Pan with them. Mirai had decided to stay with Bulma, Chibi, and Vegeta.

Speaking of Vegeta, he finally got the revenge he'd always wanted on his father as he "trained" with his father in the GR at gravity level 300 times Earth's Gravity. Needless to say, when he left, there was a very large grease stain on the floor that one could say looked almost humanoid.

Bardock, he was sent back to the past, and for some odd reason, he'd lived to an old age, not dieing on Vegeta-sei, but being off on another planet at the time. A month after the trip, Bulma found she was pregnant with Bulla. Chichi was still acting glumly that she hadn't learned anymore of her oldest son's personal life. She and Goku did not divorce. They separated and Goku went off to live at the Lookout, training Ubuu, who'd mysteriously shown up one day.

3 months after the trip has been over

Gohan sighed, the last day of school at Orange Star High, for good! Not only had he endured hell, known as the trip his classmates had taken, he thanked Dende, who'd erased everyone but Videl's memories after Gohan and Dende had "talked" for a bit.

The foursome, that is, Videl, Erasa, Gohan and Sharpener, were hanging out one day. Videl and Erasa shared coy looks that confused the two guys. There was something up, but they didn't know what.

"Guys, we hate to tell you this, but," Erasa began.

"We are both pregnant," Videl finished. Both guys looked at their respective girlfriends, then at each other, then back at their girlfriends before fainting. When they came to, both teens found themselves being yelled at by their parents, both the girls and their own. Videl had it worse though, she had to deal with the press in her private life. Out of all the grandparents, only Chichi was glad. And so, the story of DBZ and DBGT began to unfold as you know it. Of course, this was something the people at Funimation just forgot like a dirty little secret you don't want told.

A/N: The ending changed, but I couldn't think of anything else to put. Well, that's the end of Help! Bye, and I don't own a thing in this story.


End file.
